


Nanobite Esp

by ShyroStar



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Bondage Suave, Dom/sub, Español | Spanish, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, NSFW, NSPT, Sapphic, Sex, Sexo, Shibari, Sáfica, contenido sexual explícito, sexo lésbico
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyroStar/pseuds/ShyroStar
Summary: Un conjunto de microrelatos sobre Killjoy y Viper.
Relationships: Killjoy/Viper (VALORANT), Nanobite
Kudos: 5





	1. #1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Nanobite #1 ENG](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406850) by [ShyroStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyroStar/pseuds/ShyroStar)
  * Translation into English available: [Nanobite #2 ENG](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579146) by [ShyroStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyroStar/pseuds/ShyroStar)



> Sinopsis del capítulo: Killjoy está buscando una mejora para alguno de sus dispositivos y Viper va a visitarle para darle un informe de rendimiento.

*En los laboratorios de VALORANT*

Killjoy giraba levemente la silla del laboratorio, pivotando con sus talones. Miraba las pantallas con los planos de su torreta que tenía delante intentando encontrar inspiración para su próximo dispositivo. Buscaba alguna mejora viable para su "sentinel".

No paraba de girar y el tiempo pasaba sin que ninguna idea apareciera en su cabeza. Cambió de postura en la silla, repiqueteó la mesa con sus dedos, luego tamborileó. Abrió los planos de su alarm bot, de la nano swarn, incluso de lockdown. Nada le ayudó. 

Se levantó y empezó a recorrer el laboratorio de un lado a otro. Empezó a sacar algunas piezas de los armarios. Las colocó por la mesa, luego fue a por unos cables e hizo lo mismo. Miró y remiro varios rotores y motores. Los dejó en la mesa. Volvió a pasearse por la habitación descansando su barbilla entre su dedo pulgar y el índice. La otra mano aguantaba su codo. Después de varias zancadas sus ojos se iluminaron y chasqueó los dedos. Al fin tenía una idea.

Rápidamente sacó sus herramientas y se puso a trabajar en ello. Primero dibujó unos bocetos que solo podría entender ella y luego sacó todo, absolutamente todo el material que tenía.

El laboratorio solo podía reconocerse como tal porque en la puerta de fuera había una etiqueta con las letras "Lab. ###" sino, cualquiera diría que el arquitecto era un inepto que embutió un taller en el lugar más inaccesible de todo el edificio. El suelo estaba lleno de cajas de metaquilatro con piezas de metal. En algunas habían tuercas, en otras tornillos, más tuercas, clavos ... Alrededor de la cortadora láser habían planchas de distintos materiales y medidas. Todas apiladas y mezcladas. Las mesas llenan de distintos cables excepto una que estaba extrañamente "limpia". 

La genio alemana empezó a trabajar cerca de su ordenador. Estaba tan enfrascada en su trabajo que no se dio cuenta que la puerta del laboratorio se abrió. Tras ella estaba una mujer de pelo negro con un corte bob asimétrico. Del cuello colgaba una máscara de gas muy discreta y debajo de la bata de laboratorio vestía un mono verde y negro. En sus manos llevaba unas carpetas con unos documentos para Killjoy. Entró leyéndolos, buscando las partes exactas que quería enseñarle. 

Llegó hasta la mujer con la chaqueta amarillo chillón sin necesidad de mirar por donde pisaba. 

\- Killjoy, aquí tienes el desempeño de tus dispositivos en la última misión.- Le informo Viper mientras golpeaba la mesa con los archivos y pasaba rápidamente las hojas. - Deberías ordenar esto, siempre que trabajas en algo es imposible llegar a ti.

-...

Viper no obtuvo respuesta, la genio alemana estaba conectando cables a un rotor muy entusiasmada. Viper se quedó mirando hasta que Killjoy se levantó a por una pieza y la vio.

-¡ Viper! ¿Cuándo entraste? ¿Sabés qué? Da igual.¡ Mira en lo que estoy trabajando!

Viper frunció el ceño para después suavizar su expresión. No sabía porque se sorprendía de la reacción de Killjoy si siempre que trabajaba en algo era así. Cuando se entusiasmaba se centraba al cien por cien y perdía la noción del tiempo en su proyecto. 

\- Mira, si junto estos cables al rotor y... Y le añado éstas tuercas por acá... Con el brazo hidráulico impulsado por este motor.- Le decía enseñándole una pieza.-¡ Debería moverse, espera, lo sueldo todo y te lo enseño!" Acabó diciendo volviendo al trabajo.

Durante todo el tiempo que la ingeniera había estado hablando, Viper solo se había concentrado en el mover de sus labios, en el brillo de sus ojos. Cuando se trataba de tecnología siempre había algo que le hacía click en su interior y se convertía en la persona más adorable que conocía. 

-¡ Scheiße! ¿Dónde he puesto el último tornillo?- Killjoy maldijo mientras miraba por alrededor.

Viper se acercó a ella, pegándose por la espalda y metiendo la mano en su bolsillo. Allí encontró una pequeña tuerca.

-¿Era esto lo que buscabas?- La cara de Killjoy se iluminó.- Antes de dártela me tienes que decir en qué estás trabajando. Eso de ahí no parece un dispositivo de combate.

-...- Killjoy permaneció en silencio dubitativa, ligeramente sonrojada.- Es... Es algo para nosotras. Estaba pensando en como mejorar alguno de mis gadgets pero no se me ocurría nada... Entonces recordé una de nuestras conversaciones y... Pensé que esto nos podría ayudar... pero no se puede usar...ya sabes... No me gustaría que perdieras un dedo.- Sentenció con una pequeña risa nerviosa.

La sonrisa de Viper había ido en aumento desde que empezó a hablar. A cada pausa de Killjoy, Viper se acercaba más a ella y a su proyecto. Viper se relamió los labios y con un movimiento rápido tomo el aparato.

Era algo alargado, basto, con los cables y las piezas de titanio no parecía muy seguro.

\- Entonces. ¿ Querías usar esto conmigo? Por la forma y ...- Le dio a un botón y el aparato empezó a girar sobre si mismo y a vibrar en las manos de Viper. Viper no pudo contener la risa.- ¿Cómo querías matar a nuestros adversarios? ¿Quieres matar a Kingdom a base de polvos?

\- .... No...¡ Te he dicho que era para nosotras!

A Viper le encantaba enfurruñar a Killjoy, se sonrosaba rápidamente y en cuanto le apretaba un poco su lado sumiso salía. 

\- Entonces. ¿Puedo probarlo contigo no?- Le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella aún más.- Puedo empezar si quieres por aquí.- Le susurró en el oído y le mordió apretando muy despacio el lóbulo.

Killjoy tardó en reaccionar, notó como todo su cuerpo se calentó de golpe. Viper era muy injusta, sabia exactamente como controlarla, pero a la vez le encantaba. 

-¡ Nooooo, tienes que ponerle esto!- Killjoy le mostró un trozo hueco de plástico aterciopelado, con distintas texturas.- Y aún así siempre te mofas de la tecnología alemana.¡ No lo uses!

Viper soltó una carcajada, tomó el trozo de las manos de Killjoy y lo ensambló en el prototipo. Lo dejo a un lado y se sentó encima de Killjoy.

\- Podemos dejar eso ahí si no quieres que lo uses.- le decía mientras le agarraba los extremos de la chaqueta, por donde estaba la cremallera.- Pero acabaras pidiéndomelo, igual que me vas a pedir otras muchas cosas.- Los ojos esmeraldas de Viper chisporroteaban de lujuria y su sonrisa pervertida estaban derritiendo a Killjoy a la vez que la convertían en un volcán.

Killjoy no pudo evitar adelantar su cara y besar a Viper fue un beso apasionado, incluso necesitado. Viper no dudo en responderlo, en intensificarlo. Con cuidado fue pegando a Killjoy contra el respaldo de la silla. Sus manos pasaron de la chaqueta a los hombros de la genio. Sus piernas que colgaban de lado a lado de la silla se reposicionaron. Una la puso entre la piernas abiertas de Killjoy mientras con la otra se aguantaba. Aprovecho la inercia del cambio y la pausa en el beso para apretar la zona íntima de Killjoy. Ella respondió con un suspiro pesado.

Killjoy disfrutaba en sobremanera cuando Viper le hacía ese tipo de cosas, la mente se le nublaba y solo podía pensar en su amante. En la fragancia que le envolvía y en todo lo que deseaba que fuera a más. En poder tocar su piel, en acariciar sus costados y subir a su pechos o bajar a sus glúteos.¡ Daba igual el qué! ¡ Pero quería hacer algo! Y al mismo tiempo encontraba placer en esa restricción no escrita de mirar pero no tocar que Viper siempre le imponía. Podía dejarse llevar y dejarse hacer sin tener que seguir las normas; principios. Principios que si no cumplía en su trabajo, las cosas no funcionaban. 

\- Bien. ¿Quieres qué continúe?- Preguntó Viper conociendo la respuesta de antemano y acercando su labios de nuevo a los de Killjoy para pararse justo cuando los rozó.

Killjoy asintió de forma enérgica pero al mismo tiempo contenida. Viper espero pacientemente, jugueteando con los labios de Killjoy, provocándole más deseo. 

\- No te escucho.

\- S-Sí.

\- Un sí no me vale.

\- C-continúa... Por favor.

Cuando escuchó esas palabras, los labios de ambas se juntaron y cuando se separaron viper le mordió el labio inferior. Simultánea le empezó a desabrochar todo los cinturones. Acarició su entrepierna por encima del pantalón y pudo notar e imaginar la humedad de su pareja.

Eso realmente le excitaba. Le encantaba ver a killjoy en ese estado. Disfrutaba viendo el efecto que le causaba. Era adicta a esa sensación.

\- Viper, entra.

Viper jugó con la tira del pantalón y de la ropa interior de Killjoy. Poco a poco fue metiendo la mano.

El tacto frío de las manos de Viper sacudió a Killjoy que se mordía el labio ante tal sensación tan placentera. Killjoy quería pedir más, impacientándose pero esa espera, ese sufrimiento auto impuesto le excitaba aún más. Viper siguió jugando y esperando pacientemente a que su pareja le pidiera más. 

\- Más.

Viper complació a su pareja dándole finalmente lo que quería y entrando completamente con un par de dedos. Killjoy sentía cada vez más y más calor, se movía cada vez más pegándose como podía contra Viper, rompiendo las reglas de su contrato no escrito y clavando las uñas en los hombros de Viper. Viper aumentó las caricias, centrándose en el punto del placer. Disfrutó el agarre impropio de su amante, su cara de gozo y sus reacciones. Notó como se humedecía pero desafortunadamente ahora no sería su momento. Se reservaría para esa noche.

Entre gemidos y suspiros Killjoy tuvo una gran sacudida y se relajó en la silla. Viper se separó levemente para darle espacio y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Buena chica.- Le dijo en voz baja. - Voy a por un poco de agua. 

Por el pasillo de los laboratorios dos mujeres caminaban de camino a la sala de pruebas. Una de ellas era alta, corpulenta, con unos brazos musculosos. Sus cabellos pelirrojos estaban recogidos en una trenza. Vestía ropas verdes. A su lado la chica con pelo blanco y ropajes azules. Mucho más delgada vio a Killjoy roja y sentada en la silla tomando aire. Quiso saludarla pero se quedó a medio camino.

Skye giró la cabeza para mirar porque Jett se había parado tan repentinamente. Cuando vio a Killjoy en tan estado dijo:

\- ¿Tiene fiebre o algo? Está muy roja y parece que no se puede mover. Ah, menos mal, ahí está Viper con una botella de agua. ¿Deberíamos entrar a ver si necesitan ayuda?

\- Ni se te ocurra.- Le contestó Jett moviendo los brazos enérgicamente creando una cruz.- Como nos pille Viper nos cruje, vayámonos.

Y con un pequeño movimiento del aire de la sala creo una pequeña brisa que la colocó a la espalda de Skye. De ahí la empujó para que continuara. Skye no puso resistencia y en poco tiempo habían desaparecido.

Los sentidos de Viper tintinearon y después de darle la botella de Agua a una Killjoy con los ojos cerrados, roja como un tomate y que miraba al techo, miró hacia el pasillo con una ceja levantada. Al no ver a nadie, se encogió levemente de hombros y esperó a que Killjoy se recuperase.

\- Esta noche me cobraré mi recompensa cariño.- Le dijo apartándole el flequillo y posándole un beso en la frente.- Recupérate pronto porque hay trabajo que hacer.

\- Los documentos.- Comentó Killjoy bebiendo el agua y mirando hacia los papeles.

\- A groso modo, el número de heridos aliados con la nanoswarn sigue siendo alto.- Comenzó Viper. - Se que no te llevas muy bien con Raze pero avísale si vas a activar una granada justo cuando se está retirando. Tuvo que malgastar un C4 para minimizar los daños. Tal vez programar las granadas para que reconozcan los aliados puede ser una gran mejora.

Killjoy contuvo la risa ante tal recuerdo y asintió. Recibió el suave beso de Viper con los brazos abiertos. Luego, vio como Viper se acercó a la puerta. La abrió y salió del laboratorio. La siguió con la mirada a través de la pared de cristal que daba al pasillo hasta que desapareció. Luego miró al lado, observando el juguete cubierto de chatarra que había montado y suspiró sonriendo tontamente.


	2. # 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es la continuación al #1. Viper recibirá su recompensa.

*Habitación de Killjoy, Cuarteles de VALORANT*

Killjoy se encontraba en su habitación, sentada en cama con el portátil encendido. Estaba acabando de hackear las cámaras para poder llegar a la habitación de Viper sin que se dieran cuenta de que se estaba saltando el toque de queda. Había sustituido lo que van a grabar las cámaras de videovigilancia por unas grabaciones antiguas que se repetirían en bucle. Además, movió el cuadrante para que solo se pudieran ver los números del final y así esconder la fecha real.

Una vez acabó, se levantó de la cama y se desperezó. Comprobó que todo en la habitación estaba en su sitio y salió de ella. Por lo general Killjoy era bastante ordenada, cuando se tiene que programar más vale tenerlo todo bien organizado, luego aparece un error y te puedes morir buscando. Toda esa lógica se venía abajo cuando tenía que montar algo. Le gustaba tener todo a la vista, de esa forma podía ver las piezas y recurrir rápidamente a ellas si alguna se rompía.

Salió de la habitación y recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de Viper. No se encontró a nadie, al parecer todos cumplían con el toque de queda. Golpeteó varias veces la puerta. Se abrió casi al instante. Ante los ojos de Killjoy apareció Viper con un traje similar al que suele llevar pero con más cuero, muchas más oberturas, más traslúcidos… Era el tipo de ropa que sólo se puede usar en situaciones muy concretas.

\- ¿Has venido?- Dijo Viper con una falsa sorpresa.

\- No te hagas la sorprendida, sabías que vendría.

\- Bueno, pasa, no sea que te descubran y te castiguen, ¿No?- Expresó su preocupación con una pizca de diversión en la voz mientras se acercaba a la cama.

\- Si me castigas tú … - Replicó Killjoy en un murmullo casi inaudible mordiéndose el labio.

Al no poder escuchar bien, Viper se giró levantando una ceja. Observó como Killjoy entró y fue a sentarse en el borde de la cama.

Viper se puso delante de ella y se fue acercando poco a poco. Primero apoyó las manos en el colchón y mientras le daba un beso sensual, lento, provocativo… provocó que el cuerpo de Killjoy se dejará llevar por la gravedad y el propio peso de Viper, tumbandose en cama.

A Killjoy se le aceleró aún más el corazón. El hecho de estar cerca de Viper ya hacía que reaccionara. A veces era un cosquilleo por el cuerpo, otras la aceleración del corazón. En esta ocasión fueron ambas sumadas al inmenso calor que le estaba inundando. El traje que llevaba Viper estaba hecho para realzar su atractivo y, además, para provocar ese instinto primitivo. Killjoy quería dar placer a Viper y, el solo hecho de imaginarlo ya le nublaba la mente pero sabía que con Viper no iba a ser tan fácil. Esa incertidumbre y esa impotencia también la excitaban.

Por el otro lado, Viper saboreaba el poder que le concedia Killjoy. Esa falsa libertad. Viper siempre tenía que tener en mente que no podía superar el límite de KIlljoy o la confianza entre ellas se rompería y sería muy difícil volver a recuperarla. Por ello tenía que crear esa fachada de falsa seguridad y avanzar a ciegas. Recoger las pistas que el cuerpo de Killjoy le daba y de esa forma construir las normas del juego. Era como jugar con fuego. Ese peligro era muy seductor.

Viper empezó a quitarle la chaqueta a Killjoy, luego el pañuelo y la camiseta. Ella le fue ayudando permitiendo que Viper cubriera cada parte descubierta con besos. Cuando llegó a los pechos de Killjoy se centró en ellos. Killjoy suspiró en respuesta. Viper sonrió. Se separó de ella y abrió un cajón cercano a la cama. Killjoy la miró con deseo. En sus ojos se notaban como el placer empezaba a enturbiar su mente.

De él sacó unas cuerdas de esparto. Con éstas en las manos, Viper tomó los brazos de Killjoy y los ató juntos a su espalda. El entramado que creó era sencillo, parecido a una red de araña. Lo finalizó con un collar, la cuerda sobrante reposaba destensada entre los pechos de Killjoy. Viper tensó la cuerda y atrajo a la alemana para besarla. Fue un beso obsceno. Sus lenguas jugaron y pelearon. Cuando se separaron Viper le mordió el labio a Killjoy dejándola con una respiración pesada y entrecortada.

\- No seré buena. - Esperó a que Killjoy se sonrojara. - Me cobraré mi recompensa. 

Tomó la barbilla de Killjoy con una mano y la levantó para mirarle fijamente. La muchacha se puso aún más roja. Antes de hablar, con la otra mano tomó a Killjoy por la cintura para mantenerla firmemente.

\- Bésame.

Killjoy le besó suavemente.

\- Muerdeme.

Killjoy mordió la mandíbula de Viper.

\- Más.

Killjoy continuó mordiendo el hueso de la mandíbula de Viper hasta llegar a la oreja. Ahí dudó por un momento y le mordió la oreja con los labios. Viper reaccionó con un suspiro contenido.

\- ¿Quién te ha dicho que pares?- Preguntó Viper.

Killjoy besó y mordió por el cuello. Notó como las manos de Viper se movían por su cuerpo, acariciándola, hasta que llegaron a sus hombros y la presionó hacia abajo.

\- Te concedo el honor de bajar.

Se dejó empujar hasta que su cara estuvo en frente de las piernas abiertas de Viper. Killjoy se acercó poco a poco a uno de los muslos de Viper, mirándola. Notó como le subían los colores a Viper. Prosiguió con los besos y los mordiscos por el interior de los muslos desnudos de VIper. Se fue acercando y alejando de su zona íntima disfrutando del poco poder que poseía sobre Viper. 

\- Para. - Y Killjoy paró complaciente. - Ven. - Killjoy acercó su rostro al de Viper y sus labios se fundieron en un beso apasionado. - Puedes continuar pero ahora no te entretengas. 

La genio alemana volvió a agacharse con la ayuda de Viper. La provocó un poco tardando en llegar y centrarse en su zona íntima. A medida que Killjoy fue avanzando, Viper no pudo resistir acompañarla con gemidos. La mente de Viper se iba nublando y poco a poco solo podía sentir a Killjoy bajo sus manos y la lengua de su amante rozando la zona que más placer le producía. Tras una gran sacudida y un sonoro gemido los músculos del cuerpo de Viper se destensaron. Killjoy notó como Viper se relajaba y se tumbó en cama a su lado. Viper le besó y recolocó las gafas.

\- Me recupero y te quito las cuerdas.- Dijo antes de volverla a besar.

-No te preocupes, aún siento las manos.- Contestó Killjoy sonriendo.- Esta vez no las has apretado mucho.

\- Tal vez estarías demasiado tiempo con ellas puestas. Quería que el agarre fuera firme pero no que te cortase la circulación.

\- Lo conseguiste. … … Oye, estás muy sexy con esa ropa. Tienes que ponértela más veces. Y esto, tenemos que repetirlo.

\- Me alegra que te gustase. - Viper besó la frente de Killjoy acariciando sus cabellos.

Era la primera vez que Viper juntaba esas cosas en una sesión. Esa perspectiva de la dominancia, las cuerdas y el traje. No estaba segura de que fuera a salir bien. Lo que le dijo Killjoy le tranquilizó. 

\- Bien, vamos a quitarte esas cuerdas y… - Miró el reloj que tenía más cerca.- Creo que tendrás que quedarte a dormir. ¿Querrás tomar una ducha?

Killjoy simplemente asintió. Viper le ayudó a sentarse en cama y empezó a desatar cuidadosamente las cuerdas, observando si había alguna marca que no tuviera buen aspecto. Afortunadamente no encontró ninguna. Luego, ayudó a Killjoy a hacer unos pequeños ejercicios para recuperar la total movilidad de los brazos sin llegar a forzarlos.

Esa sesión para Killjoy había sido liberadora, desestresante. No es solo la sensación del cuerpo cuando la cuerda deja de estar tensa y el poder recuperar de nuevo la movilidad sino que es la sensación de saber que puedes confiar en alguien plenamente. Que te llevará al límite pero siempre, por encima de todo, te respetará. Lo que no sabes es qué camino escogerá y eso era muy divertido.

Tras revisar que todo estaba bien, le dió una toalla y una muda. Ambas se fueron a tomar un largo y relajante baño. Continuaron hablando de la sesión que habían tenido, de cómo les había ido el día y de qué podrían hacer en un futuro. Cuando acabaron, se dirigieron hacia la cama donde durmieron abrazadas.


End file.
